1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device having a heat pipe and method for manufacturing the same, wherein the heat pipe is directly mounted into the heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer central processing unit (CPU) is the core controller of electrical signals in the contemporary personal computers. Continued development of the CPUs has enabled them to perform more and more functions. Heat generated by the CPUs has thus increased enormously. Such heat can adversely affect the operational stability of the computers. Measures must be taken to efficiently remove the heat from the CPU. Typically, a dissipation device having great heat conductivity is mounted on the CPU to remove the heat therefrom.
The conventional heat dissipation device commonly comprises a heat sink thermally connecting with the CPU and a heat pipe sandwiched between the heat sink and the CPU. The heat pipe transfers heat generated by the CPU to the heat sink. The heat sink comprises a base. A groove is defined in the base to receive the heat pipe. The heat pipe is soldered in the groove of the base with solder cream. The solder cream is adhered to a surface of the heat pipe and connects with the base of the heat sink. Heat generated by the CPU is absorbed by the heat pipe, then transferred to the solder cream, finally transferred to the base of the heat sink. Thus, heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation device is decreased because of a thermal resistance of the solder cream.
Thus, it is desired to devise a heat dissipating device which having a heat pipe can be directly mounted thereon without any solder cream.